My Spyro Truth and Dare
by Zane Sands
Summary: Right let's try this I need dares and stuff before the next chapters so plaese submit them   Will have non-explicit romance moments  rated M for violence language and some Dares  "Zane"
1. introduction

**Eric:Welcome I'm gonna try my hand at this.**

**Zane:All we own is Our OCs,the demonican language,and the personalitys of the adult versions of Spyro,Cynder,Ember,And Flame.**

**Night:Which means we don't own the official characters K.**

**Zane:All demonican speech will be underlined.**

Zane:*walks into a large dome area crowded with people* Welcome all to Spyro Truth or Dare Eric's trying this because how popular these are.*thumbs up and pulls a C4 detonator*

Crowd:*Gasp*

Zane:what i've got author powers don't I?

Eric:*walks in and takes the switch from Zane*Idiot you use a remote.

Zane:ohh...Anyway time to bring in the peoples

*wall opens too show a mature Spyro*

A Spyro:*looks around* Zane why are we here.

Zane:Because It's a T&D show.

A Spyro:Ahh Damnit.

Zane:Hey no one can do anything bad to Cynder,Ember,or your kids.

*Cynder,Ember,Flame,and some young dragons walk from where Spyro came out*

A Cynder: Spyro what is this place?

A Spyro:Zane's doing a T&D Show.

A Cynder:He's not gonna do anything to us is he?

Zane:No I'm not I Swear It...ohh yeah. *pulls a remote out of nowhere and presses a button all other characters appear* lazin it up.

O Flame:Whoa That's What Ember will look like tell me your hittin that.

A Flame:HEY THATS MY SISTER! *Attacks O Flame*

O Flame: HOLY SHIT! *Killed by A Flame*

Night: Wow a death already this is gonna be fun. *revives O Flame*

Zane:Right others susceptible to dares are Zalera my sister,Zarrm my older brother,Serjei my younger brother, and us the hosts see ya when we get some dares OK.


	2. first dare

**Zane:Welcome back everyone this episode has a rule revision.**

**Night: we do NOT own any official characters.**

**Eric:this is gonna be a short one.**

Zane:*Walks out* Welcome crowd peoples!

A Spyro:yeah only one dare.

Night:For it we need,L spyro,L cynder,And O Flame come on down. *hits switch the three fall on stage*

L Spyro:What the hell!

All right i i dear Cynder to bang Flame in frount of Spyro and Sptro must be tied to a chair and his eyes taped open so he dosn't miss a thing...

Yea i have problems now entertain me

Zane:Right Cynder has to 'Bang' Flame in front of Spyro who has to be tied to a chair with his eyes taped open so he dosen't miss anything. *laughs* Salute to ya submiter guy.

L Spyro:WHAT I REFUSE!

Zane:Hmmm whats the word I'm looking for...OH yeah Cry about it.

L Spyro:I'LL KILL YOU BOTH FOR THIS!*tied to chair and eye lids taped open*

computer mode change Story Mode

Spyro struggled against the ties as cynder approached Flame who was on his back

"Start recording NOW." Zane said as Cynder Stood over Flame and lowered herself onto his length causing Spyro to struggle even more

"He's messing up the moment tape his mouth SHUT."Zane whispered to Night

By that point Flame was clearly getting close to release and Cynder was breathing harder

Only Moments later Flame Released Into Cynder and pulled out of her as she relaxed

"Right take them back to their rooms and leave spyro to calm down." Zane said as he walked torwards center stage

Computer mode change Show Mode

L Spyro:*Mumbling through the tape*YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!

Zane:We can and are.

Zane:anyway for the rule thing I have to introduce Zal,Zar,and Ser. COME ON OUT! *Three Dragons walk out*

Computer mode change Intro Mode

Zarrm Sands

Spicies:Wyvren

Gay

Age:47

Elements:fire,ice,thunder

Fury:tri-disaster

Zalera Sands

Species:'Normal'

Straight

Age: 36

Elements:cosmos,time,life,soul

Fury:Star Strike,Stop,resurrect,Send

Serjei Sands

Speicies:classic western

Bi

Age 28

Elements:Fire,wind,ice,shadow

Fury:Simoon,Black Frost

Computer mode change Show

Zane: Yay no introductions left

Night: they are able to be dared too

Eric: see ya next time on

All three and A spyro:SPYRO TRUTH OR DARE!

**That night**

**L Spyro:gonna kill those three.*repeated***

**Malefor:Do I hear pure hate**

**Judge Of Death:You Big Fucker Should Not be out here And so Zane will revive you later *Pulls a scythe foff his back and extends the blade***

**Malefor:NO STAY AWAY AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**

**Zane:HOLY FUCKING SHIT BAGS WHAT WAS THAT!**


	3. Filler 1

**Zane:Hello welcome to blatenly obvious filler chapter Why No clue.**

**Eric:We Only Own The Personallitys Of the adult versions of Spyro,Cynder,Ember,and Flame.**

**Night:Today we have A PLOT HOLY SHIT!**

* * *

Zane:*looking through story stats* No dares yet I'm surprised.

Eric:don't be we're not that popular yet we won't get like even five Dares overnight we need to have patience.

Zane:I DON'T HAVE PATIENCE!

Night:Quiet both of you Let's see how everyone's doing OK.

Zane & Eric:Fine.

* * *

A Cynder:*walks over to L Spyro still tied to the chair eyes no longed taped open*Are you ok there?

L Spyro:*Sighs*I don't know I just got so jealous of Flame being able to...

A Cynder:*cutting him off*Shhh don't be ashamed of jealousy I got jealous of Ember when we met and She remembered Spyro.

L Spyro:Really?

A you apologize to the others in the morning for your outburst?

L Spyro: I guess.

A Cynder:*smiling*Good enough for Me. *cut Spyro free* come on.

L Spyro: *Follows Cynder to her room*

A Cynder:The other Cynder might still be mad at you stay here.

L Spyro: Ok. *Lays down beside Cynder*

A Cynder: *Starts Singing in demonican causing A Spyro in the room to twitch a little and L spyro to fall asleep*

* * *

Judge of Death:Hmmm yes It seems friendship doesn't restrict it's self to one world an interesting note.

Judge of Sin:What I wasn't paying attention.

Judge of Death:What were you doing then?

Judge of Sin:Paying attention to that Dragoness. *creepy grin*

Death:*Sighs* sometimes I wonder why your my friend.

Sin:Because I am.

**

* * *

**

Zane:Right some things to think about:

**1,How does Cynder be so friendly?**

**2,Is Spyro really going to apologize?**

**3,Who are the judges?**

**4,What's the point of this whole damn thing?**

**Eric:Find out the answers to two of these questions NEXT TIME ON MY SPYRO TRUTH OR DARE!**


	4. More dares and WTF

***A wyvern and a dragon stand near Eric***

**Wyvern: HEY EVERYBODY Zane here me and Night decided to use our demonican forms for the rest of the series**

**Eric: and we have a few dares not too many**

**Night: and if you're reading this that means our internet is back**

Zane: *holds an airhorn to a loud-speaker, hits the switchs for the 'contestants' rooms* ahh I'm a Dick

L Spyro:*wakes up and stretches notices * _Oh yeah I stayed here last night _*goes to crourtyard place where everyone but A Spyro and A Cynder were as they were behind him*

Zane: RIGHT first of all L Spyro had something he wanted to say to L Cynder and O Flame

L Spyro: Uhh Cynder, Flame I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday I was just really jealous then

L Cynder: I forgive you *kisses L Spyro*

Zane: Aww isn't that cute ALRIGHT WE GOT DARES TO DO *pulls out a card with the dares* first O Flame Kiss L Spyro In front of L Cynder This is gonna be fun

**Dare mode**

Flame shyly walked over to L Spyro and looked at Spyro while he looked at the Cynders who were both just watching "oh fuck it" Spyro said under his breath before kissing Flame himself catching everyone but Zane by surprise "OH HO HO *Whistles* Awesome" Zane said as the males held the kiss until Flame pulled back

"NEXT DARE" Zane Yelled not seeing Spyro and Flame back at it on the ground this time

"Zane little problem" Night said "OI WE GOT A TIME LIMIT HERE jeez I'll give you a backstage thing if you wanna do that" Zane yelled again

"sorry we got a little carried away there" Spyro said turning red

"second dare EMBER, CYNDER YOU MUST FIGHT FOR SPYRO"

Both versions of the girls looked at each other

The younger ones stared to fight visiously "wow glad I gave up on getting with Spyro a LONG time ago" A ember said "Yeah or else we would be like that and never be friends" A Cynder said

The fighting females broke through the walls of the arena and started rolling down the hill clawing and biting at each other when they hit the bottom of the hill Zane broke up the fight by saying "hey girls don't think he interested in your fight no more" L Spyro was talking to his older self "Who do you think I should be with"

"Personally I would wait till they're more mature and don't fight as much"

"Yeah that or you could find someone compleatly different O Flame seems to like ya" Eric Said

L Spyro stood there thinking he jumped down the hill and landed beside the girls "Cynder, Ember I just can't take you two fighting all the time I'm sorry but I think I'm going to take a break from dating for a while" Spryo told them before walking back up the hill

"More proof that violence gets you nowhere" The judge said coming out of nowhere "ZARK LONG TIME NO SEE where's Zan?" Zark shruged

"He's right we shouldn't fight over Spyro I'm sorry about all those times I called you names behind your back Ember" L Cynder apologized "Me too Cynder" O Ember said as they hugged each other

"mystrious apology out of nowhere" Zane said before yelling "see you NEXT TIME ON MY SPYRO TRUTH OR DARE"

**Zane: I NEED YOU PEOPLES' OPINIONS WHO SHOULD BE WITH WHO PLEaSE SEND IN YOUR SUGGESTIONS**

**Eric: also can someone send in a dare for one of the hosts *smiles***

**Night: there's a poll on the page thing that will determine the fate of us**


	5. Fight dare

**Zane:got some interesting dares couldn't resist writing now**

**Eric: Also this will be writen on Zane's new laptop**

Zane: HEY FOLKS WELCOME BACK

O Spyro: Do we have to do this every week ?

Zane: First off YES YOU WILL SUFFER FOR MY AMUSMENT *Laughs manaicly*

Eric: Secondly there are new people to put in here

Zane: Yes one is my loving mate Zarina, another is my mother Tiramet (the T is silent), one more is Zaran My bastard of a Father who raped my mother which is when me and Zal were born, and lastly is Zak my full sharrea (the name of his Clan) step-brother YAY

Zark: Yes you wanted me here for something Zane ?

Zane: oh yes the first dare from Game Sorcerer. We're all supposed to fight his\her OC Kalifilak Crescent but I think Zark's good enough. oh by the way It's gonna get weirder from here my friend

Dare mode

A strange looking female anthro-wolf creature appeared before the contestants It looked like a freaky cross between a wolf, a fish, and an owl but mostly wolf the only non-mammal traits were gills almost like Zane's and owl wings

Zark snapped his fingers and a circle appeared on the floor and much to everyone's surprise he took his mask off showing a handsome face with medium length blond hair he dropped the mask to the floor

"this is a duel circle, any wounds caused will heal when It is dispelled" Zark said before putting his fist to his chest and bowing

Zane used the air-horn from last week to signal the fight

As soon as the horn went off Zark jumped at the wolf who not surprizingly dodged and tryed to stirke at Zark who in turn caught her arm and rolled her over his shoulder onto the floor

"come on you can do better than that can't you" Zark said encouraging the wolf to get back up she did stand but she threw a punch as she did catching Zark in the face

He chuckled before saying "well your the first non-demonican to accually hit me you might be a worthy opponant"

on and on the traded blows but they kept dodging each other Zane was VERY interested in the fight focusing more than he ever had while not in _trance*_

Zark's watch beeped "I'm sorry but I have to get back to work I have to finish this now" Zark crossed his arms over his head as his skin 'bubbled' and changed his body and muscles enlarged to demonic proportions, his hands became claws larger than the blade of his scythe, he sprouted dragon-like wings the size of O Spyro's entire body, and his teeth all became abnormally sharp

He growled as he grabbed Kalifilak his hand almost engulfing her entirely he lifted his hand up as high as he could and SLAMMED her to the ground an impact that would kill almost anything but she survived Zark was getting honestly irritated "sorry I've got an appointment" he said picking her back up and crushing her not even Zane could survive that, the duel cricle dissapated as Kalifilak and Zark appeared in the same spots they were in before the fight

Zark put his mask back on before bowing again "mabye later we could fight again when my Schedule isn't full" Zark and Kalifilak vanished as Zane took center stage

Show mode

Zane: next dare from wesker286

the contestants must all take a bath together wee *Zane snaps his fingers and the contestants all disappear even the Adults and hosts exept Zane*

Zane:*at a computer* let's see what everyone's doin' ehh

O Spyro Masterbating while looking at A cynder and A Spyro making Zane laugh a little

O Ember Staring at O Spyro waiting for her chance

O Flame making out with L Spyro

L Spyro Making out with O Flame

L Cynder wanting to get L Spyro back

A Spyro 'Doing it' with A Cynder

A Cynder 'Doing it' with A Spyro

A Ember Talking with A Flame

A Flame Talking with A Ember

Night Refusing to go inside

Eric Refusing to go inside

Zane: well that's all we got today now I gotta get to bed it's 3:00 so see ya next time on My Spyro Truth Or DARE

*trance is when Zane changes his personallity from care-free to serious


End file.
